Furenzu
by Randuril
Summary: Kusano haría chistes sin sentido, Kiritani trataría de hacer como si no lo conociera y Kotani los miraría entre impresionada y agradecida por estar en su compañía. Seguirían siendo amigos quizá ¿para siempre? Probablemente sí.


**Nobuta wo produce y todas sus situaciones y personajes pertenecen a NTV. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

_**Furenzu**_

. . .

. .

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

En la playa, las olas bañaban lentamente la línea de la costa. Shuji y Akira estaban de pie sobre la arena, ambos todavía con los uniformes del colegio, las manos en los bolsillos y una postura relajada y tranquila.

Tenían la mirada perdida en el horizonte, cada uno resguardado en sus propios pensamientos que, quizás esta vez, no fueran muy diferentes entre sí.

—Es muy distinto a Tokyo —comentó Shuji mientras se apartaba de la cara los cabellos que el viento se empecinaba en desordenar.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Kiritani Shuji había tenido que mudarse a otra ciudad por el trabajo de su padre. Hacía casi dos meses, menos unas horas de diferencia, que Kusano Akira se había mudado a la misma ciudad que Shuji porque... bien, simplemente porque eran amigos, y además Nobuta se lo había pedido. Hacía casi dos meses que no veían a Kotani Nobuko, la chica a la que habían intentado «producir» para que fuera popular, y que para ellos sería siempre simplemente _Nobuta._

Hacía casi dos meses que ya no eran los tres para todo.

—No estés tan melancólico, Shu-ji-kun —dijo Akira con voz cantarina dándole unos codazos en el costado.

—No estoy melancólico —negó en seguida el otro dándole también un codazo—, solo estoy pensando.

—Piensas demasiado —indicó su amigo encogiéndose de hombros. Después apoyó un brazo en el hombro de su compañero, aprovechando que el otro era un poco más bajo—. Hay que disfrutar la vida, es una sola. ¡Ready and go!

Exclamó lo último señalando el firmamento con el dedo índice.

—Suéltame de una vez —le pidió Shuji frunciendo el ceño.

Akira se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Mi corazón se rompe con tus palabras —dijo de forma dramática, doblándose un poco como si de verdad tuviera un dolor en el cuerpo, cuando vio que lo único que hacía Shuji era levantar una ceja, se echó a reír sin recato y se giró quedando de espaldas al océano.

—¡Eh, Nobuta! —exclamó de pronto Kusano, levantando un brazo y riendo como idiota. Saludaba a la muchacha con naturalidad, como si la hubiera visto por última vez ayer mismo.

—¿Ah?

Shuji se volteó a mirar y, en efecto, Nobuta caminaba hacia ellos por la arena, con sus pequeños pasos desalineados y suaves, como si no quisiera molestar.

—Nobuta... —murmuró incrédulo.

Cuando ella llegó hasta donde estaban, los tres se quedaron mirando. La chica sonrió apenas, inclinándose. Después no necesitaron decir nada más.

—La mensajera que nos trae noticias de Tokyo, Shuji-kun —comentó Akira mirando al otro.

—Hoy no... había escuela. Así que... vine en el tren —informó Nobuta, después se inclinó ofreciéndole a Kiritani una caja de almuerzo envuelta en un pañuelo de color azul—. Te lo envía Uehara-san. No pudo acompañarme, pero dice que la próxima vez vendrá... si les parece bien.

—Wooow —comentó Akira apreciativamente, alargando la palabra y asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Shuji tomando el paquete.

—Supongo que habrá tres pares de palillos —comentó Kusano adelantando una mano hacia el bento.

—No lo creo —respondió Shuji con seriedad, apartando el paquete—. Makino me lo envió a mí.

—¡¿Ah? ¡Akira en shock! —exclamó el otro muchacho con el gesto desencajado—. ¿No lo vas a compartir, Shuji-kun? No estás teniendo bue-nos mo-da-les —agregó con voz cantarina, picándole la mejilla con un dedo—. Seguramente tu mamá no te enseñó esas cosas.

Kotani los observaba en silencio, con el rostro imperturbable, los brazos descansando a cada lado de su cuerpo y la cabeza un poco gacha, esperando que terminaran con sus juegos.

—Tú no conoces a mi mamá —replicó Shuji fastidiado, pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por las ocurrencias de su compañero, aunque inmediatamente volvió a estar serio.

—Shuji-kun, eres mi mejor amigo —dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros y apoyándose en él—, claro que conozco a tu madre. Es una señora encantadora que en este momento está sufriendo por la falta de cortesía de su hijo mayor.

—Ya, ya —Shuji se deshizo del abrazo—. ¿Nunca vas a dejar de molestar?

—No, _amigo_ —recalcó Akira, usando la palabra en español—. Somos amigos para siempre, vamos a estar por siempre aquí. ¿Eh, Nobuta?

—Mm —asintió en seguida la muchacha con la cabeza.

Shuji sonrió abiertamente y empezó a caminar para subir hasta la calle.

—Vamos —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Los otros dos lo siguieron.

—¿Cómo están las cosas en la escuela? ¿Sigues con el programa durante los almuerzos?

—Sí. Todos son muy amables conmigo —replicó la muchacha.

Siguieron caminando los tres juntos, mientras el viento hacía ondear las chaquetas de los muchachos y levantaba un poco la falda de la chica. Iban a compartir un almuerzo, charlar sobre lo que había pasado en ese tiempo y lo que pasaría más adelante. Kusano haría chistes sin sentido, Kiritani trataría de hacer como si no lo conociera y Kotani los miraría entre impresionada y agradecida por estar en su compañía.

Seguirían siendo amigos quizá ¿para siempre? Probablemente sí.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

Nota de autora: Esto se me ocurrió muy rápidamente y así también lo escribí (no sé si se nota jaja). Ayer terminé de ver el dorama _Nobuta wo produce_ y simplemente quise agregar algo más al final, para hacer un cierre que me gustara del todo. Me agrada mucho que la historia de este drama se base en la amistad y no tanto en el amor como otras, será además porque tengo una especie de metáfora obsesiva con escribir novelas que tengan como protagonistas a un grupo de amigos.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Y si alguien que sigue mi fic de Ranma ½ lee esto, por favor, no me maten, les juro que estoy trabajando en los próximos capítulos.

Gracias a los que se pasan a leer.

Romina


End file.
